counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Controls
The controls are what gives the player powers over actions. They range from being able to fire a weapon to being able to talk on a microphone. The below controls are default when you do anything to erase your configuration. You can change any of the controls by doing the following: # Go to the Main Menu. # Go to Options. # Go to the Keyboard tab. # Click on the control you wish to change. # Click "Edit Key" on the bottom of the Options window. # Press the key you wish to change it to. Counter-Strike 1.6 Section - Action - Key/Button - Alternate Movement - Move forward - UPARROW - W Movement - Move back - DOWNARROW - S Movement - Turn left - LEFTARROW - None by default Movement - Turn right - RIGHTARROW - None by default Movement - Move left (strafe) - A - None by default Movement - Move right (strafe) - D - None by default Movement - Walk - SHIFT - None by default Movement - Jump - SPACE - None by default Movement - Duck - CTRL - None by default Movement - Swim up - ' (apostrophe) - None by default Movement - Swim down - / (forward slash) - None by default Movement - Look up - PGUP - None by default Movement - Look down - PGDN - None by default Movement - Reset view - END - None by default Movement - Strafe modifier - ALT - None by default Movement - Mouse look - ; (semicolon) - None by default Movement - Keyboard look - INS - None by default Counter-Strike: Source Section Action Key/Button Movement Move forward W Movement Move back S Movement Move left (strafe) A Movement Move right (strafe) D Movement Walk (Move Slowly) SHIFT Movement Jump SPACE Movement Duck CTRL Section Action Key/Button Combat Fire MOUSE1 Combat Weapon special function MOUSE2 Combat Reload weapon R Combat Previous weapon MWHEELUP Combat Next weapon MWHEELDOWN Combat Last weapon used Q Combat Drop current weapon G Section Action Key/Button Communication Use voice communication K Communication Standard radio messages Z Communication Group radio messages X Communication Report radio messages C Communication Chat message Y Communication Team message U Section Action Key/Button Menu Buy menu B Menu Buy equipment menu (optional) O Menu Automatically Buy Equipment F1 Menu Re-Buy Previous Equipment F2 Menu Select team M Menu Display multiplayer scores TAB Menu Recap mission briefing I Menu Menu item 0 0 Menu Menu item 1 1 Menu Menu item 2 2 Menu Menu item 3 3 Menu Menu item 4 4 Menu Menu item 5 5 Menu Menu item 6 6 Menu Menu item 7 7 Menu Menu item 8 8 Menu Menu item 9 9 Section Action Key/Button Miscellaneous Use item (buttons, machines, ...) E Miscellaneous Flashlight F Miscellaneous Turn nightvision on/off N Miscellaneous Spray logo T Miscellaneous Take screen shot F5 Miscellaneous Cheer J Miscellaneous REPORT BUG F4 Miscellaneous Quit game Key not set by default Section Action Key/Button Miscellaneous Movement Turn left Key not set by default Miscellaneous Movement Turn right Key not set by default Miscellaneous Movement Swim up Key not set by default Miscellaneous Movement Swim down Key not set by default Miscellaneous Movement Look up Key not set by default Miscellaneous Movement Look down Key not set by default Miscellaneous Movement Reset view Key not set by default Miscellaneous Movement Strafe modifier Key not set by default Miscellaneous Movement Mouse look Key not set by default Miscellaneous Movement Keyboard look Key not set by default